Imprint
by musicismyedward
Summary: What happens when a werewolf imprints on a vampire? That's wat happened to paul and alice. Pauls love struck, alice is disgusted, and jasper if furious! plz let me no if i should continue with this one or not...
1. The Vision

My teeth were gritted and my hands were fist. There was an open field. I could see nothing. There wasn't anything or anyone there. And yet, I could tell that someone or something was there. I could feel their presence. My vision started to blur. Everything started to melt away, then I focused on a familiar face.

Jasper had his hands on my shoulders, staring at me intently. His face was full of worry. He must of felt my anger and sadness because relaxation started to fill through me. I smiled at him gratefully and he returned my warm smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now."

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Of course! I…I actually don't know what's wrong. I can't see anything, yet I know that something or someone is there. I can feel it. It must be those blasted werewolves. Oh! Why can't I see them? Argh! It makes me so frustrated and mad…yet I'm so relaxed." I smile up at him warmly and he wraps me into a hug. We rarely show physical affection so when we actually do it's so magical. It's like hugging for the first time all over again.

"Well, let's see here. Would it make you feel better if we see if the future is happening yet?" He says with a wink.

"Maybe…but how are we going to do that?"

"You saw…"

"Brilliant! Great idea!" I squealed after I saw a vision of him taking me to the place in my other vision to check it out for ourselves. I peck him on the cheek, "Let's go!"

Jasper and I head out to the Quileute boundary line. As soon as we get there, I here, and smell for that matter, the werewolves.

Suddenly I'm rushing thought the woods. Me…and Jasper. We're both furious, yet he's amused and I'm pleased.

I snap back to focus. Jasper is staring at me intently. I quickly whisper to him my vision. His face becomes confused then we both face the wolves. One of the wolves seems to have gotten pretty brave. He walks inches from the boundary line. Both of my hands clamp into fist and I tense up. Jasper takes hold of my hand and unbinds it. He slides his fingers through mine and I instantly relax. I smile at him.

Before we know it, the entire pack of wolves (besides the one closest to us) starts to howl, bark and growl. The one closest to us starts whimpering. Bewildered, I look up at Jasper. He has tensed up.

"The rest of the pack is well above furious…" he mumbles. "But the one closest to us seems to be...feeling…like he's…in love. With, I'm assuming, you."

I look at him in disbelief then I glare at the 'love-struck' wolf. "You have got to be kidding me!" I say, stilling, thankfully, relaxed. "How is it even humanly…or _doggly_ possible for YOU to love ME? I mean come on! You're a filthy, stinky dog!" Jasper tenses up again. I look at him and follow his gaze to Sam. Sam had turned human, but we was shaking tremendously.

"Paul…" he mumbles disapprovingly. He glances at us then back down. "…I…well…you see…Has Bella…ever told you guys…about us…and imprinting?"

"AN IMPRINT?!" Jasper and I both holler. I am no longer relaxed. Jasper snarls ferociously and throws me behind him. He crouches in a defensive position in front of me. I hiss viciously, glaring at Paul. The dog whimpers and gives me the Puss-in-boots look. Although it's supposed to be cute, it disgusts me more then anything. How could a werewolf imprint on a vampire? It's sickening! The whole reason werewolves are alive are to _kill_ vampires! Not fall in love with them!

"Paul…if you would…" Sam starts, still fighting to regain control.

Jasper growls through his teeth, "He will NOT touch her," H was looking at Sam for that part. Then he glares and the wolf, Paul, and says through a snarl, "I'm warning you now! Imprint or not, you stay away from her! She is mine! That's how it is now and that's a guarantee of how it's going to be in the future! Don't you dare lay one paw on her you filthy _pup!_"

He looks at me, back at Paul, then turns to me. He kisses me full on the lips as passionate as ever. Then we both turn around and head home. Paul howls with fury in the background. Although we were both furious, he had an amused expression on his face while I'm filled with pleasure, just like my vision predicted. I let out a sigh of pleasure, he kissed me to make someone jealous!


	2. Without You

Jasper and I reached the yard to our house. We both stopped. Jasper had controlled his fury enough to send waves of relief down my body. Thankfully, Edward was not here to read my mind. He was away with Bella. I wanted to be the one to break the news to everyone, but I wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" He felt my hesitancy and became curious. He grabbed my hand and sent new waves of trust through me.

"Could you not tell the others about this just yet, please. I don't want them to know about it yet. I want to make sure that this really happened and they're not just playing a prank on us."

"But…Carlisle…"

"Please Jasper!" I purposely made my eyes big.

"Well, okay. Bit if we find out that this is a real deal, we'll tell them first thing. I don't like hiding things from my family."

"Thank you."

He cupped my face in his hands. "You know I don't want him around you. There's no need to have that worry that you're feeling." Dang, he's good. "I will not let him get you."

"Thank you Jasper. I know you won't." But that was the problem. I was worried about him protecting me. I just had this insanely horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what.

Then, he leaned in and kissed me…again! Wow! This was different. I let myself enjoy it. I foresaw that this was going to end soon, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close to his body.

It lasted like this for about another minute then he pulled away. He looked me in the eyes, his full of love. "I don't know what I'd do without you. If I ever lost you…" his eyes looked troubled. "You're my whole world. I need you to complete me. If someone ever tried to take you…" his body tensed and his eyes turned to fury. Then his face looked pained. I could feel his pain.

"Oh Jasper!" I buried my head on his shoulder. "That's never going to happen." I looked at him and stroked his pained face. "Don't you think on it for one more second! I would never leave you! We're too perfect for each other! The world would have to turn upside down before I even considered leaving…" To my relief, his face relaxed. He looked relieved. "I love you too much…" He tilted my face up and kissed me once more. While my entire body filled up with butterflies, somewhere deep down, my gut twisted even tighter.


End file.
